


Beauty x the Demon

by Niana



Series: Beauty x the Demon [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: And has cursed them, Ayumi Eri and Yuka denounced their friendship with Kagome, Disney AU - Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Midoriko is the Enchantress, Sesshomaru and everyone in the castle are cursed demons, one-sided Bankotsu x Kagome, too busy fawning over Bankotsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been seen as an outcast, a beauty but a funny girl for she desires to be an archer and dreams of adventure outside her simple, provincial life in the village with her best friend Sango always beside her.But when her grandfather is taken prisoner at an old, abandoned-looking castle, Kagome is willing to trade her freedom in order to save his, Sango refusing to let Kagome be all alone.She may be away from the one that desires her only for her outward beauty and things may be at first terrifying at the castle, but Kagome can’t help but feel drawn to the castle’s young demonic lord.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Beauty x the Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven’t written any InuYasha/SessKago fanfics in such a very long time. I had meant to do a Pocahontas AU before this one, but ideas kept coming to me and I was inspired to write this AU. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**At the Beginning**

_Once upon a time, in Feudal Japan, there once was a handsome young lord and his younger half brother, both living in a beautiful castle deep within a beautiful forest. Although they had everything they could ever desire, the two brothers were spoiled and unkind, even to each other._

_Then one, harsh winter’s night, an elder beggar woman arrived at the castle, offering the royal brothers a single red rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter storm._

_Both repulsed by her outward appearance, the older brother sneered at the gift with the younger brother turning her away. But she had warned the brothers never to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found within._

_Disregarding her warning, the brothers dismissed her again, only to realize their fatal mistake. For soon the beggar’s ugliness melted away to reveal a powerful, beautiful priestess named Midoriko. With the younger brother begging for forgiveness and the older brother frozen in shock that they have failed the priestess’s test, the worried castle staff gathers behind their lords to soon find themselves in the presence of a powerful being._

_However, no matter how much the youngest brother begged for the two to be forgiven, it was far too late, for Midoriko did not sense any love within the princes’ hearts. As punishment, she transformed the brothers into demons and placed a powerful curse on the entire castle, also cursing the other residents._

_Ashamed of their demonic forms, the youkai and hanyou concealed themselves inside the castle-turned-to-prison, one single magic hand-held mirror as their only window to the outside world._

_As for the rose Midoriko had offered, had turned out to be an enchanted rose that the brothers kept safe in a bell jar. If both brothers, mainly the oldest brother, could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the final petal fell, then the curse would be broken. If not, however, the lord and his brother will be doomed to be a youkai and hanyou for all of eternity._

_As the long years passed, they fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love demons?_

  
  


One morning, towards the end of Autumn, one young girl, just turned sixteen, Kagome Higurashi leaves her family’s shrine, a small wicker basket on her arm, her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Waving to few chirping birds overhead, Kagome walks on the bridge between her family shrine and the small, quaint village.

**Little town, it’s a quiet village**

**Every day like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say…**

Then one by one, many windows and doors in the village open as many villagers greet each other this fair morn. “Konnichiwa!”

Giving a few early villagers a smile in greeting, Kagome soon spots the blacksmith, Toto Sai, already at work at the smiths.

**There’s the blacksmith**

**at his anvil, like always**

**Same old blades and swords to smelt**

**Every morning just the same**

Kagome bows to a local farmer as he pushes his wheelbarrow full of beautiful pumpkins and tips his hat at her.

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town**

Looking up from his work, Toto Sai calls for Kagome. “Good morning, Miss Kagome.”

“Good morning, Okyakusama*.” Kagome greets him back.

“Where are you off to this beautiful day?” Toto Sai casually asks.

“The weapons store. I’m getting low on my supply of arrows.” The thing about Kagome is that she’s one of the two female fighters in the entire village, since there is a strict rule that only men are the warriors, rogues, samurai, etc.. And only a couple villagers outside of her loving family are accepting of her talents.

“Well, you have yourself a good day, Miss Kagome.” With that, Toto Sai gets back to work and Kagome continues on her way to her destination, not paying the other villagers much of her mind as some of the elder ladies no doubt gossip about her.

**Look, there she goes**

**The girl is strange, no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?**

Indeed, Kagome doesn’t pay any attention to anything around her as she keeps her deep, beautiful blue eyes the color of sapphires ahead as she makes her way gracefully to her destination.

**Never part of any crowd**

One rich woman comments as she enjoys her morning tea at the village cafe.

**‘Cause her head’s up on some cloud**

The barber replies to the woman’s statement, absentmindedly cutting a little too much of his customer’s hair, being distracted by Kagome.

**No denying she’s a funny girl**

**that Kagome**

Catching a ride at the back of a horse-drawn wagon loaded with large bundles of hay, Kagome watches the village pass her by.

**Konnichiwa**

**Good day**

**How is your family?**

The young driver greets one young girl of the village.

**Konnichiwa**

**Good day**

**How is your wife?**

One attractive woman greets the blood-covered butcher before the said man is hit over the head by his angered wife with a rolling pin, much to Kagome’s soft giggle.

**I need six eggs**

One frantic woman exclaims to the egg vendor as she attempts to handle her too-many children.

**That’s too expensive**

One man complains about the price of flowers for his sweetheart.

**There must be more**

**than this provincial life**

Soon Kagome arrives at her destination, gracefully leaping off the back of the wagon and entering the weapons store, much to the young owner’s delight as the slightly older boy gives her a smile. “Ah, Kagome.”

“Good morning, Hojo. I need to restock on my arrow supply.” Kagome greets her friend.

“Already low on arrows?” Hojo asks with a teasing tone to his secret crush.

“I’ve been trying new stances and practice for a better aim, losing a good few arrows in the process.” Kagome explains her visit this morning.

Hojo nods in understanding. “You aim to be the best archer in the village. So help yourself to as many arrows as you please.”

With Hojo insisting, Kagome purchases over twenty arrows, setting them in her quiver. “Thank you, Hojo.” Pleased with her purchase, Kagome leaves the store, ignoring the three men that have been peeking at her through the store Windows as she starts to make her way home, taking out her favorite book that had been tucked safely in her basket, expertly weaving through the village without looking up from her reading.

**Look, there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she’s feeling well**

**With a dreamy, far-off look**

**Now her nose stuck in a book**

**What a puzzle to the rest of us**

**is Kagome**

Seated upon the fountain in the town square, Kagome sighs to herself, attracting the attention of a certain two-tail cat.

**Oh, isn’t this amazing?**

**It’s my favorite part**

**Because you’ll see**

The curious two-tail soon leaps into her lap, Kagome first stroking the purring feline and showing her where she is currently reading in her book.

**Here’s where she meets**

**Prince Charming**

Little Kirara then reached a single paw out and touched the page with the illustration of a maiden meeting a stranger in the forest.

**But she won’t discover that it’s him**

**Till chapter three**

Closing the book and replacing it in her basket, Kirara leaps from her lap and perches on her shoulder just as Kagome stands up, ready to meet up with a very close, good friend.

**Now it’s no wonder**

**that she has such beauty**

**Her looks have got no parallel**

One woman at the hat store states about Kagome’s known beauty as she tries on different hats since many girls in the village have been jealous of how beautiful Kagome is compared to them.

**But behind that fair facade**

**I’m afraid she’s rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us**

**She’s nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us**

**is Kagome**

The villagers comment as she gracefully weaves around her surroundings, Kirara keeping perfect balance on her shoulder.

Not too far from where the fair maiden is going, one particular hunter returns to his home village, his latest kill being carried by his loyal lackie. “This is your greatest kill yet, Bankotsu! You’re the absolute best hunter in the whole world!” Jakotsu exclaims with great admiration to the hunter.

With an affectionate pat to his mighty sword Banryū among his hunting gear, the man Bankotsu said with a single nod, “I know.”

“There’s not a single beast or youkai alive that has any chance against you. And no girl for that matter either.”

“That’s true, Jakotsu.” Bankotsu says as he brings his loyal friend close to his side. “And I have my eyes set on that maiden.” Bankotsu then points to Kagome.

“What? The historian’s granddaughter?” Jakotsu asks in bewilderment of his friend’s choice in a future bride as Kagome greets her best friend Sango as the two-tail leaps into the slayer’s arms.

“She’s the one. The lucky girl I will marry and have as a wife. She’s the most beautiful girl in the entire village. And her beauty makes her the absolute best. And I am the only one that deserves the best.”

**Right from the moment**

**when I met her, saw her**

Bankotsu looks on at his future bride as Sango excuses herself to her family to go with Kagome back to her place.

**I said she’s gorgeous, and I fell**

Without paying attention to her, Bankotsu soon faces a mirror that showed his perfect reflection of his long black hair in a braid and his blue eyes.

**Here it town there’s only she**

**Who is beautiful as me**

**So I’m making plans**

**to woo and marry Kagome**

When he finally notices Kagome and Sango move on, Bankotsu soon follows them, soon three girls catching sight of the hunter.

**Look, there he goes**

**Isn’t he dreamy?**

**Sir Bankotsu**

**Oh he’s so cute**

The three girls, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were once Kagome’s friends. But when they had started fawning over Bankotsu, they denounced their friendship when Kagome didn’t act like a swooning maiden whenever Bankotsu crossed their path, with Sango being the only girl that shared the same point of view as Kagome.

**Be still, my heart**

**I’m hardly breathing**

**He’s such a tall, dark, strong**

**and handsome brute**

Paying the swooning trio no mind, Bankotsu soon spots Kagome and Sango as they weave through the crowded streets, having a nice long conversation.

**Konnichiwa**

**Good day**

**You call this bacon?**

**What lovely grapes**

**Some cheese**

**Ten yards**

**Excuse me**

**I’ll get the knife**

**Please let me through**

**This bread, it’s stale**

**Those fish, they smell**

**Madame’s mistaken**

Twirling around each other, Kagome and Sango sing out loud together.

**There must be more**

**than this provincial life**

**Just watch, I’m going**

**to make Kagome my wife**

Bankotsu proclaims for the entire village to hear his desire for the town's beauty.

**Look, there she goes**

**a girl who’s strange but special**

**A most peculiar On'nanoko****

**It’s a pity and a sin**

**She doesn’t quite fit it**

**‘Cause she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl**

**That Kagome**

**Konnichiwa**

**Konnichiwa**

Noticing the crowd gathering behind them, Kagome and Sango check behind for a certain hated hunter as the village returns to their daily routines, including ignoring the outcast beauty.

Continuing on back to her home, Bankotsu soon appears before the two friends. “Hello, Kagome. Greetings, Sango.”

“Konnichiwa, Bankotsu.” The two girls regard him briefly, not making eye contact before Bankotsu snatches Kagome’s bow since Sango’s Hiraikotsu is somehow too heavy for him to snatch and she had a firm grip on it.

“Bankotsu, do return her bow.” Sango basically demands him with Bankotsu keeping her bow out of Kagome’s reach.

Then Bankotsu has the audacity to toss her bow over his shoulder and into a mud puddle behind him, with Kagome and Sango glaring at him as she retrieves her bow. “Kagome, it’s high time you got your head out of the books, stop thinking of being a fighter, and start paying attention to more important things. Such as myself.”

Much to their annoyance, the best friends then hear Kagome’s former friends sigh and swoon at the sight of Bankotsu. “You know, the entire village has been talking about this. It’s just not right for women like you two to read and fight. Soon they both start getting ideas that will only get them in trouble, or worse killed for.”

“Has anyone ever told you are simply primeval?” Kagome states as she cleans her bow.

“Why, thank you, Kagome.” That was not meant to be a compliment to the arrogant fool. “Why don’t we stroll down to the tavern and I show you my best trophies?” Bankotsu wraps an arm around Kagome’s shoulders and brings her closer to him, Kagome and Sango glaring at him with Kirara hissing and growling at him.

“Maybe another time.” Kagome tries to get out of his embrace with Ayumi, Eri and Yuka glaring after her.

“What’s wrong with her?!” Ayumi exclaims.

“She’s crazy!” Eri proclaims.

“He’s gorgeous.” Yuka sighs just as Kagome frees herself and Sango stands protectively beside her.

“Please, Bankotsu. I can’t. We need to get home to help my grandfather. Now good day.” The two were about to leave when they heard his lackey snickering at the mention of her grandfather.

“That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get.” Jakotsu jokes as he and Bankotsu laugh.

“Don’t talk about Mr. Higurashi like that!” Sango snaps, getting the two to stop laughing.

“My grandfather is not crazy. He’s an expert with historical artifacts.”

Just then there was a very loud crash back at the shrine, causing Bankotsu and Jakotsu to laugh hysterically at Mr. Higurashi’s usual morning as the girls run the rest of the way to the shrine.


	2. The Historian’s Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome’s grandfather sets off only to end up in a fine predicament.

**Chapter 2**

**The Historian’s Discovery**

Running the rest of the way back to the Higurashi shrine, Kagome and Sango hurry to the storage area to find the room full of dust after a few shelves gave way with too much artifacts and that her grandfather was buried beneath the remains of the shelves. Coughing as they enter the dusty room to help the elder, even poor Kirara had to cover her little nose, Kagome calls, “Jii-chan?”

“What happened, Mr. Higurashi?” Sango asks as they open the windows to allow the dust out and fresh air in.

Crawling out from the debris, Mr. Higurashi dusts himself down. “Honestly, I’m not sure what happened. I had been sorting a few artifacts when the shelves just broke apart like glass.”

Glad to see he’s not hurt, the girls asses the area of the wreckage only to see that one of the lower shelves that was a couple meters off the ground was the first to break from weight and the higher ones fell apart when Mr. Higurashi tried to grab onto something.

Coming to the same conclusion of what caused the crash, Kagome and Sango share a knowing grin before facing the elder Higurashi. Before they said another word, a middle aged woman with very short black hair and a young boy, Kagome’s mother and little brother Sota, arrived at the storage room, having to have heard the loud crash. “What happened here?” Her mom asks, noticing the damage and amount of dust that still lingers in the room.

“It would seem that Jii-chan stood on one of the lower shelves while he was sorting the artifacts.” Kagome answers her mother while Sango and Sota help Mr. Higurashi cleans his mess.

Mrs. Higurashi then wasn’t too happy about her father doing this all on his own when he can’t reach the higher shelves. “You really need to reconsider hiring someone to help you with the storage room.”

Mr. Higurashi showed no sign of hearing his daughter as he turned his attention to his granddaughter instead. “So how was your visit in town this morning?”

“I got more arrows.” Kagome answers. Then one question pops in her mind. “Jim-chan, mom, Sango, do you all think I’m odd?”

This left her family and best friend confused. “My best friend? My daughter? My granddaughter? Odd?” They all ask at the same time with Sango asking, “What gives you that idea?”

Kagome shrugs. “I just don’t feel like I belong in this village. Beside Sango, there’s really no one else I can talk to.”

With Sango comforting her, Mrs. Higurashi remembers one boy in the village. “What about that boy Bankotsu? He’s quite handsome, the village hero and a lot of girls swoon before him.” Her mom suggests but Sota visibly shudders at the thought of Kagome being with Bankotsu since she personally hates him.

Though the last part painfully reminded her of Ayumi, Eri and Yuka’s betrayal when they had started fawning over the village hero. “He is handsome, alright. But he’s very rude.” Kagome agrees at first before pointing out one of the things she hates about Bankotsu

“And very inconsiderate to Kagome.” Sango adds that unlike the other villagers, she shares Kagome’s point of view.

The archer-in-training lets out a long sigh. “He’s just not the one for me.”

She’s just not happy in this village, even with a loving family and a wonderful best friend. “Well, don’t you worry, my dear. Someday things will change and we will have a much better life, Sango’s family included.” Mr. Higurashi promises. Although no one in that room would have thought that the new day of change is much closer than they think.

“Now then, get Kiki ready. I’m heading out for more old relics.” The Higurashi’s family two-tail cat Kiki is Kirara’s sister with darker fur, almost a tan color, matching eyes like her sister and can transform into a much bigger cat, a saber tooth tiger like Kirara.

With a smile, Kagome leaves to get Kiki ready for the journey with Sango going with her so Kirara can have a chance to see and play with Kiki.

In an hour, Kiki has been brushed enough that her fur is perfectly clean and smooth and is now in her second form, ready for the journey. With help from his daughter, Mr. Higurashi mounts Kiki and soon sets off, Kagome, Sango and her family waving him off and wishing him a safe journey.

A few hours in since he left the village as it became night, Mr. Higurashi does not recognize the area of the woods he and Kiki were in. As he decides to go down a much darker path that leads into a thick fog, Kiki starts to feel that they are actually in danger at the sound of howling wolves surrounding them and many growls and snarls can be heard from the thick trees.

Terrified, Kiki takes to the sky to escape the wolves with Mr. Higurashi struggled to hang on. Noticing a tall iron gate, believing that if he’s on the other side the wolves won’t get him, so Mr. Higurashi instructs Kiki to hover over the ground on the other side of the gate and slides off her, safely landing on the stone ground and Kiki takes off again to go back home.

Now that the wolves can’t reach him, Mr. Higurashi looks around him before his old eyes land on the tall and impassable castle as a thunder claps overhead and it starts to rain down hard, the elder running up to the mighty oak doors of the castle.

With no way of going back the way he came thanks to the wolves, Mr. Higurashi knocks on the oak door before it creaks open, allowing him entry into a dark foyer with a few candles lit around the entryway. Gently closing the door behind him, Mr. Higurashi calls out nervously, “Hello?”

Unknown to him, two figures emerge from one of the rooms to find a stranger has entered the castle. “He must be trying to escape Koga’s wolves.” One figure, with short black hair with purple streaks and dressed as a monk, asks as the two watch him.

“Don’t say anything to him. Hopefully he’ll leave. You know my brother hates intruders.” The other figure, with long silver hair and ears like a dog on top of his head, and dressed in red with some sacred beads around his neck that his beloved gave him, reminds his friend.

He thought he heard voices. “Is anyone there? I’m sorry to intrude, but I’ve been separated from my companion and I need a place to stay for the night. And I promise I will leave first thing in the morning.”

Before the monk demon could offer the elder some help, the dog hanyou silences him only to be bit by his friend. As he cursed under his breath, the monk Miroku approaches Mr. Higurashi, surprising the man with his unexpected appearance. “Of course, sir. You’re welcome here.”

Before Mr. Higurashi could thank him, he lets out a very loud sneeze, both Miroku and InuYasha hoping his sneeze was not loud enough to alert the lord of the castle. “You’re soaked to the bone. Come, you can warm yourself by the fire.” Miroku leads the freezing elder to where a warm, bright fire is lit, Mr. Higurashi thanked him.

As InuYasha attempts to stop them, a shadowed figure has been watching from atop the stairs that lead to the West Wing, not pleased to see an intruder in his castle.

“Miroku, you know what will happen when my brother finds him here. You need to stop this instant!” InuYasha orders his friend only for Miroku to ignore him and offer the lord Sesshomaru’s seat.

Soon, to InuYasha’s dismay, a couple other servants enter the room, including Rin, a young human girl that Sesshomaru took under his wing one week after the curse was cast upon the entire castle grounds. As Kaede has Shippo offer a cup of tea as RIn wraps a thick blanket around Mr. Higurashi, Kikyo then appears beside InuYasha, her touch in an attempt to calm the hanyou down about the situation.

Just then, there’s a loud slam, Miroku and Kaede gasping, Shippo and Rin hide behind Kaede as they whisper, knowing full well who has arrived, “Uh oh.”

As Mr. Higurashi tries to be small enough to hide in the chair, Kikyo pulls InuYasha aside to allow the angered Sesshomaru entrance into the room, his golden eyes full of rage. The elder trembling in fear, Sesshomaru can smell him. “There’s an intruder here.”

“My lord, allow me to explain. This gentleman was trying to escape Koga’s wolves. He was also cold and wet from the rain.” Miroku tries to explain only for Sesshomaru to growl at him.

“You know full well why I had Koga release his wolves into the woods. To prevent any intruders from finding the castle.”

Clearing his throat, InuYasha speaks next. “Brother, allow me a chance to say that I had been against this the whole time. Miroku wouldn’t listen to me.” Then he earned a glare from his older, half brother and he quickly hides behind Kikyo, who is the calmest in the room.

With that, Sesshomaru zeros on to Mr. Higurashi, scaring the man even more. “Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?”

“I was lost in the woods and only came to seek shelter.” Mr. Higurashi tried to keep himself from trembling in fear of this mighty demon.

Seeking shelter? Just like Midoriko disguised as a beggar had asked for all those years ago. “You’re not welcome here, human!”

“Please, I don’t mean anyone here any harm. I just need a place to stay for the night and I’ll leave in the morning.” Mr. Higurashi promises.

The glare in his gaze intensified. “I’ll give you a place to stay.” Then Sesshomaru easily picks him up off his feet and carries him out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.


	3. Marry Bankotsu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu proposes to Kagome, much to her annoyance.

**Chapter 3**

**Marry Bankotsu?**

Pushing a few branches aside to reveal the Higurashi shrine after watching Mrs. Higurashi and Sota leave a few minutes ago, Bankotsu merely smiles as Jakotsu chuckles, saying, “Kagome is about to get the surprise of her life.”

“Indeed. This is her lucky day.” Bankotsu states, excited about making the beautiful Kagome his bride and wife.

Then the village hero turns to the wedding reception that had been set up. “I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I need to go in and propose to my girl.” This earned him a few laughs from the priest and his men and a few tears from broken-hearted Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

Everything is almost set as he turns back to Jakotsu. “You remember what to do once Kagome and I come outside?”

Jakotsu nods. “I got it, I will strike up the band.” With that, Bankotsu straightens out his wedding suit and makes his way to the front door.

Inside, Kagome and Sango have been playing a few card games, Kirara at the moment curled up and asleep in Sango’s lap when they heard a knock on the door. Excusing herself, Kagome checks a small window in the door to see who their unexpected visitor is only to see it’s Bankotsu.

Groaning that he just can’t leave her alone, Kagome glances back at Sango with a dejected expression. Sango, knowing her perfectly well, silently mouths, “It’s him?” With Kagome nodding, Sango then wakes Kirara up only to see that the feline could already tell who their visitor is.

Opening the door, Kagome says as Bankotsu just waltzes right into her home like he owns the place, “Bankotsu, what a surprise you’re here.”

“Isn’t it a wonderful one? I’m just full of surprises just for you. You know, there’s not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes right now.” Bankotsu gives her a charming smile, but both girls did not see an ounce of charm in it.

“For today, your dreams will become true.” Bankotsu then announces as he wraps one hand around her waist to draw her closer.

“What do you know about her dreams, Bankotsu?” Sango asks suspiciously as Kagome places her hands on his chest so he didn’t have her too close to him.

“I know plenty to picture this.” Bankotsu briefly holds her against his chest before twirling Kagome until he dips her to the side as he begins this dance he had come up with to get her to swoon to him.

“A rustic cabin, my latest kill roasting over the fire.” Bankotsu then has Kagome swaying back and forth, slowly.

“My darling wife massaging my sore shoulders, back and feet.” He twirls her again. He brings her back into his chest as he said, “Our children playing with the family hounds, the best hunting breeds in all the land.”

Very uncomfortable with him forcing her into a dance, Kagome signals to Sango to stand by the door as she allows Bankotsu to lead her in the dance. “And you know who that darling wife will be?”

Kagome hopes it would be one of her traitorous friends. Bankotsu makes her look up at him as he says, “She’s you, Kagome.”

Of course. “Why, Bankotsu. I’m speechless.” Kagome manages to free herself and stand by the door as Bankotsu catches her in an embrace again, Sango getting right behind him.

“Say you’ll marry me, my dear.” Bankotsu dips her.

Going for the doorknob, Kagome leans away as he leans in for a kiss. “I’m sorry, Bankotsu. But you’re not the man for me.” Then she opens the door and side steps away from Bankotsu just as Sango pushed him out the door, hearing a wedding March being played outside, the band believing that Bankotsu and Kagome are getting married.

Satisfied at the sight of Bankotsu landing in a very muddy puddle, ruining his suit, the two best friends high-five before closing the door, even Kirara snickering at their stunt.

Realizing his friend has ended up in the mud, Jakotsu has the band stop playing to check on Bankotsu. “How did it go?”

Only for Bankotsu to grab his collar. “One way or another, Kagome will be my wife.” Then he drops Jakotsu in the mud and leaves the area in a rage for being humiliated in front of the others.

A few minutes later, Sango checks to make sure the idiot has left. Confirming it to Kagome, the girl sighs as they step out the back door. “Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!”

**Madame Bankotsu**

**Can’t you just see it?**

**Madame Bankotsu**

**His darling wife**

Just the thought makes her skin crawl.

**No sir, not me, I guarantee it**

**I want much more**

**than this provincial life**

With that, she runs into the wide fields behind her family’s shrine, Sango and Kirara close behind.

**I want adventure**

**in the great wide somewhere**

**I want it more than I can tell**

Laying among the wildflowers, Kagome thinks about one other thing she desires beside adventure. She wants to find love with someone that understands her, not judge her like the villagers or just want her for her beauty like Bankotsu.

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

**I want so much more**

**than they’ve got planned**

Just then, they hear a familiar roar as Kiki flies out of the trees. “Kiki! What’s wrong?” Kagome stands and holds her arms out just as Kiki changes her form to a small cat as she lands in her arms, still scared. Stroking the terrified two-tail, Kagome asks softly. “Where’s Jii-chan? What happened, girl?”

She hears a rush of flames and turns to see Kirara take on her second form. “We’ll find him, Kagome. Kiki will show us the way.” Sango says as she mounts Kirara. Once Kagome joins her, Kirara takes to the evening sky, Kiki secured in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is not very long. But we all know what is coming next, Kagome and Sesshomaru meet. Look forward to their meeting!


	4. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Sango meet the demonic lord Sesshomaru.

**Chapter 4**

**First Meet**

Later that night, with little Kiki leading the way, the two girls and their two-tail cats arrive outside the castle gates where Mr. Higurashi had last been seen. Luckily they didn’t come across the pack of wolves. Curious about this place, Kagome slides off Kirara, Kiki still in her arms as the cat sniffs around, certain that Mr. Higurashi is still here.

After dismounting and Kirara takes on her smaller form, Sango carries her in one arm and the two girls enter the castle grounds and make their way to the main entrance to start their search.

Inside one of the study rooms, Miroku is quiet while InuYasha scolds him. “You just couldn’t stay quiet. You just had to let him stay.”

“FYI, Inu, I was trying to be a good host since the poor man needed help.” Miroku defends himself.

All the while, Kagome and Sango were searching the castle for the elder Higurashi, only to be spotted by a couple residents. One of them, a small Kitsune boy, Shippo, skips off to inform some of the others. Soon he found Lady Kikyo and Lady Kaede in a massive washroom. Rin, who already had her bath, is wrapped up in a thick wool towel, seated upon a stool with Kikyo brushing her hair as Kaede empty and refills the tub with fresh, warm water.

“Kaede, Kikyo, Rin, there’s two girls in the castle!” Shippo announces excitedly.

“Really, Shippo?” Rin asks in perked up excitement.

“Now, Shippo. I won’t be having you making stories.” Kaede warns the Kitsune child.

“I swear, Kaede, ma, pa and I saw them!”

She still didn’t believe him and Kikyo was too focused on brushing out the tangles in Rin’s hair. “Not another word. Just undress and take your bath.”

Turning away so Shippo can undress and into the tub, the head maid, Sara, a hanyou woman who had once loved Sesshomaru but he had never reciprocated her feelings, so she had been satisfied to be a maid for him so she could still be close to him, soon enters the washroom to inform the priestesses, “I just saw two girls are here, in the castle.”

This time, as she sets a new ribbon in Rin’s hair, Kikyo perks up at the news and Kaede was surprised that Shippo had told them, well mostly her since Kikyo was too busy to listen at first.

Back in the study, before InuYasha could scold him more and Miroku very uninterested in listening to the hanyou, the two hear new voices in the hall. “Jim-chan?” One voice called.

“Mr. Higurashi?” A second voice calls as the demons check the hall to see two human girls!

“One of them is the one. The girl we’ve been waiting to come break the spell!” Miroku becomes very excited that the one they’ve been waiting for has finally come.

With a reluctant InuYasha following close behind, Miroku leaves the study to approach the two girls. Just as he gets close to them, Miroku’s (perverted) eyes land on the girls’ backsides.

As they glanced around the hall, both Sango and Kagome froze when they felt a single hand stroke their rears, making their skin crawl and let out loud screams that echoed throughout the halls. Being the quickest in that moment, Sango turns around to slap Miroku very hard, the slap being even louder.

No sooner had the echo of the slap fade when one girl(?) appears from a side room, first noticing a large red handprint on the monk’s face, and instantly she knew what happened. “I am so sorry about my friend. He can’t exactly help himself when he finds girls beautiful.” As she bows in apology to the new girls, she glares at the other hanyou, silently telling InuYasha to take Miroku away, who, afraid of her fiery expression, obliged instantly with dragging Miroku back to the study.

With the boys gone, Sara turns her attention back to the human girls. “Are you looking for someone?” The two nod.

“My grandfather.” Kagome answers, stroking Kiki’s back.

Then Sara ushers them to follow her. “Come with me, I’ll take you to him.” With that, Sara leads Kagome and Sango to the tallest tower in the castle.

Taking a lit torch in the tower, Sara then speaks, “Someone is here for you, sir.”

“Who is it? A tired, sickly yet familiar voice comes from one of the prison cells.

“Jii-chan!” Kagome gasped, she and her best friend run over to the cell that held Mr. Higurashi, Kagome taking his wrinkled hand into hers.

“How on earth did you girls find me?” Mr. Higurashi says with a smile, before coughing from his cold.

“Your hand is as cold as ice. We need to get you out of here.”

“Girls, you need to leave this place.” Mr. Higurashi warns them.

“Who did this to you, sir?” Sango asks, ignoring his warning.

“There’s not enough time to explain.” Mr. Higurashi glances around the dark tower, nervously. “You two must go, now.” he begs them, worried about them being discovered by that demon.

“We’re not leaving you!” Kagome was not going to leave her grandfather in order to save herself like he wants her to.

Suddenly, a sharply clawed hand with three magenta stripes on his wrist, landed on Kagome’s shoulder and pulls her away from the cell, a voice demands as the tower suddenly goes dark with the only light source being a single beam of moonlight through the old rafters, “What are you doing here?!”

Losing her balance as she falls against Sango with Mr. Higurashi exclaiming, “Run, girls!”

Sango supported her, the two glanced around. “Who’s there? Who are you?” Kagome asks, terror forming in her voice as her heart starts to race.

“I am this castle’s lord.” The voice answers as he stays out of the light as much as possible.

“We came for my grandfather. Please, release him.” Kagome begs.

“Can’t you see he is very sick?” Sango points out, both Kirara and Kiki keeping firm glares at the figure.

“Then he should never have trespassed here!”

“But he could have died out there!”

Kagome becomes more desperate to save her grandfather. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

The figure appears to glance away sadly. “I’m afraid there is nothing you can do for him. He is my prisoner.”

Then an idea, as insane as it is, came to her mind. “Take me as your prisoner, instead.” Kagome suggests, to Sango’s surprise and Mr. Higurashi’s horror. Just then, Sango does what was not expected, have the man take her as well since she’ll never leave Kagome’s side.

He can’t help but admire the girl’s determination to save a loved one and the other girl’s strong loyalty to her best friend. “You two would take his place?”

“Kagome, Sango, no! You don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into!” Mr. Higurashi begs them not to do this.

_ “Kagome?” _ The demonic lord couldn’t help his thoughts as he started to see her as a beautiful girl, seeing resemblance of Kikyo in her with the only difference being that her eyes were a soft blue as Kagome had one thought on her mind,  _ “Forgive me, jii-chan.”  _ “If we did, would you let him go?” Kagome asks, ready to make a deal with him.

The figure nods, just barely out of the moonlight. “I will release him. But you and your friend must promise to stay on the castle grounds forever.”

Before solidating their deal, Kagome needs to see what he is. “Come into the light.”

Slowly, the figure steps into the moonlight, revealing him to appear as a handsome and slender nineteen year old boy with very long silver-white hair that reached the back of his knees, sharp gold slitted eyes, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta stripes on both cheeks like the ones on his wrists.

To finally realize that he is a demon, Kagome gasps in fear. “No, Kagome! I’m not letting you two do this!” The elder exclaims, worried about his granddaughter and her friend if they seal the deal.

But they have no choice. Stepping closer to the light and demon lord, Sango nods once to her, Kagome then saying, “You have our word.”

He then nods himself. “Done.” Now that their deal is sealed, Sesshomaru unlocks Mr. Higurashi’s cell, the elder running to Kagome’s side.

“Kagome, listen to me. I’ve lived my life, you don’t have to give up your freedoms for my life.”

“I’m sorry, jii-chan. You wouldn’t be able to last here.”

“We have a chance here, sir.”

“Just stay safe with mom and Sota. Farewell.” Kagome and Sango hug him, thankful that the demon lord is allowing them to say their goodbyes.

Once the hug was broken, the demon lord approached the man. “Ready to head home?”

Sad that he can’t convince the girls to reconsider, Mr. Higurashi nods. With that, Sesshomaru escorts him out of the castle. Once in the castle courtyard where a small carriage is waiting with the driver waiting for a new order, Mr. Higurashi begs the demon lord, “Please, spare my granddaughter and her friend.”

“They are no longer your concern. They will be safe here, that’s the only promise I can give you.” His eyes seem to have softened when he promised Kagome and Sango will be safe.

The promise did ease his heart. Once Mr. Higurashi was in the carriage, Sesshomaru ordered the driver to take him to the village and went back inside. Making his way back to the tower, his enhanced hearing picks up on the girl Kagome crying, a voice then says from beside him, “My lord.”

“What is, Sara?”

“Since the girls will be with us for some time, I was thinking that perhaps you could offer them more comfortable rooms.” Sara suggests.

“I already have that planned.”

“Very well, sir.” Sara bows and hands him the torch, turning to leave the tower herself.

Reentering the tower, Sesshomaru finds Kagome in tears while her friend comforts her. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Sesshomaru clears his throat to catch their attention. “I’ll show you to your rooms.”

This surprised both girls, they were not expecting this. Sesshomaru notices their expressions. “What, you both want to stay in the tower?”

Shaking their heads, Sesshomaru gestures them to follow him, Kiki and Kirara close behind their girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’m going to have Miroku in this AU, I have to include his perverted self. Of course he’ll still get good beatings from Sango.


End file.
